


Personalized

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Mentioned, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, character backstories, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous asked: Prompt: if each member of the Nein had wings that fit their personalities, what would they look like? Would Caleb's be on fire like those of a phoenix? Would Jester's be super fluffy? Would Nott's have gilded edges? What d'you think?Wings fit the personality, and sometimes they fit what trauma's a person has faced. Fjord and Nott experience this first hand.





	Personalized

Veth’s wings resembled a swallow, like the wings that every halfling had. A beautiful brown that was only slightly darker than her own skin, and speckled all along with different colors. They were decorated carefully with string and ribbons, carefully groomed and tended to with all the care she had in the world. 

She knew she wasn’t beautiful, but she felt like her wings were, and she loved them. She loved her own, and she loved Yeza’s and Luc’s when he arrived. They took care of each others wings when they could, and they were perfect. 

When she woke up, her wings had changed with the rest of her. Ugly just like the rest of her, different like every goblins wings were from each other, with no similarities. 

The wings were torn, but the edges were a gilded gold. The torn wings of a golden dragon, too ripped up to fly, but not destroyed enough to not identify them as the wings of an awful Draconian creature. 

A thin layer of water covered the wings, the water actively flowing around the appendages every second, with every movement. She could hear the water rushing around, could feel it against her skin when she closed them. 

They fit her now, they fit what the goblins and the strange magic woman had turned her into, and she hated them so much more. 

* * *

Fjord knew the sailor stories about the albatross, but he didn’t really think they applied to him. Just cause he had some albatross wings attached to his back, didn’t mean he was a dead man walking. 

He couldn’t really fly anyway, what with people pulling out feathers when he was younger. He kept them groomed best he could, and made them look nice, but people had been cruel and made him grounded. Sometimes sticking them up with mud that turned the white feathers, tinged nearly green, a sickly looking brown. 

That was fine, he had no interest in flying anyway. He preferred the call to the sea. 

It was a real fucking slap to the face, when Sabian stabbed him in the back and betrayed the whole ship, cause his wings helped him sink deeper into the water then he would have before, dead weight from being injured and broken from the knife and explosion. 

When he woke up on shore, with a new sword and somehow alive, his wings felt too light. Used to how heavy they usually were, he noticed their different immediately when he stood. 

He opened them once he’d grabbed the sword and gotten his bearings, and saw through the gossamer wings of what he recognized had to be dragonfly wings. 

There wasn’t really much design to them, like he had seen with other dragonfly wings, besides a couple lines that branched, radiating outward from the center like veins, what looked like a slit pupil eye right in the center of both of them. The lines were a glowing green in the light reflecting off the otherwise colorless wings. 

The eye glowed yellow and menacing, and seemed to almost blink. But that was just his imagination, surely. The wings also seemed to almost waver and flow, like they were made of water, but they were solid to the touch. 

He didn’t know much about magic or how wings really worked, but he figured he could find someone who does. Get someone to tell him what was going on. 


End file.
